1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buoyant swimming aid in the form of an elongated body including a rearwardly opening recess for receiving the upper body portion of a prone snorkler and the body is designed to be propelled by a snorkling user equipped with swim fins or by a trolling motor mounted on a forwardly opening U-shaped frame mounted from the rear of the body.
2. Description of Related Art
Different forms of buoyant swimming aid boards and board-like bodies hereto have been provided as well as various different manually and motor propelled swimming and diving aids which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of such previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,222,114, 1,503,624, 2,936,466, 2,948,251, 3,067,441, 3,084,654, 3,420,202, 3,650,234 and 3,768,431.
However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which provide for a readily manually or motor propelled snorkling board.